


The world we didn't know existed

by doi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Planetary Moe/SSAF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Character Death, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Second Chances, Secret Identity, Secrets, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doi/pseuds/doi
Summary: Planetary Moe/ Hetalia crossoverWhen strange attacks and disappearances begin to happen, The best friend trio is on the case.But tied to those disappearances, are more lies and secrets than they might not be able to handle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This does have romance but because it's spoilers, I'm not putting all of them. Please for the love of God, read the tags often, I will update as time passes. This is a mainly Planetary Moe fanfic, so please don't start complaining that I'm not giving the Country's enough development. If I made a mistake tell me. 
> 
> I do not own either Planetary moe nor do I own hetalia. I'm not that talented.

 

_The feeling of drowning. Unknownst to him, he would of thought that this would be a violent way to die, yet it wasn't. Compared the the sword he had piercing his lung, this was awfully peaceful. As he continued to sink, his mind flashed back to her. The love of his life. The girl that would be with for an eternity, if they could live so long. He could remember her warm smiles and golden hair, he could remember how often she would over look how beautiful she really was. As he sank, he even began to remember things that didn't even happen in this lifetime. As he closed his eyes for the last time in this life, but not the last he would ever die, his last thought was **her.**_

 

The Disappearances didn't make no sense. Neither did the attacks. It was just too random. As Earth began to read all the reports again, they felt as if they were about to get a headache from reading it, much lass attempting to understand what was going on. It just didn't make any sense. For starters, despite all evidence proving that there isn't an accomplice, sometimes two or more attacks would happen at the same time. It wasn't only the countries, down to the cities, and even celestial objects like themselves were being targeted.

It didn't have a set date, place or time.

But there was one thing that Earth knew that actually made sense was the disappearances and attacks were connected. 

How?

That they didn't know. 

As they continued to read over the flies again, hoping that there was something that they missed, they began to feel a little frustrated. Then agian, one would feel frustrated if they were working on something for about two Earth months without sleep. For the last couple days, They haven't even stepped outside of their room. Nothing made sense, there was no motive, it was very sporadic. One victim said that they were stalked for about a week, while another said that they came out of nowhere. There was multiple different profiles, multiple different personalities involved. It made no darn sense. The only thing about the attacker that was consistent was their physical description. 

A guy sightly shorter than them, wearing a black mask, clothing, coat and cape. He also summoned a golden shortsword. Which Earth and some of the victims recognized, and that wasn't a good thing at all. 

As the pulled out the sketch of the sword, he sighed. 

This was definitely Mars' own.

Every personification, everyone had a weapon or something they can summon or control, everyone's weapons were highly unique.

Some of them like Mars and Earth can do both.

And what could Mars summon? A Golden shortsword with the very same engravings, length and width as the attackers sword. 

Now, usually when someone matches the physical description and also owns the weapon that was used, it's usually case closed.

Wrong.

Not when you have countless amounts of videos, messages and even pictures that highly contradict that.

And what would be murderers, if they were just ordinary everyday humans, don't have fainting spells. Especially as bad as Mars have been getting them now. 

It just didn't make sense.

But didn't stop some victims from being irrational. Even if Earth has managed to hide things from Mars. 

Finding out all of this would crush him.

But as they looked at the drawing, they also knew that they couldn't hide things forever.

Sighing for the countless time, Earth picked up their phone.

A message from the one they wanted to talk to the most.

Mars.

Saying that he felt better and that they should over.

This was the perfect opportunity to do this. 

Even if it was the red haired maritian, Earth swore to protect him and find out why first, before doing anything. 

Picking up the drawing, Earth sent back to tell him that they were coming. 

Perhaps they would actually start to get something out of this. 

Little did they know that this was just the beginning.


End file.
